Szczerbatek
Artykuł= Szczerbatek (ang. Toothless - osesek, szczerbaty) - przyjaciel Czkawki jedyna i ostatnia poznana Nocna Furia żyjąca na wyspie Berk. Jego książkowym odpowiednikiem jest Osesek, z gatunku Ogrodowiec Pospolity. __TOC__ Imię Imię smok dostał przypadkowo. Czkawka dając smokowi rybę, zauważył, że ten schował swoje zęby i pomyślał, że po prostu ich nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zwierzę wysuwa zęby i wyrywa rybę z jego rąk. W wyniku tego nieporozumienia smok dostał swoje imię. Wygląd Szczerbatek jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, poznanym i wytresowanym przez ludzi. Jest to dorosły smok, znacznie większy od książkowego odpowiednika, Oseska, który jest wielkości kota czy psa. Dzięki temu Czkawka może ujeżdżać smoka. Szczerbatek ma czarną skórę, dwie pary skrzydeł (druga znajduje się u podstawy ogona), duże uszy i kocie, żółto - zielone oczy. Wyróżnia go brak jednej (lewej) "lotki" w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy Czkawka z pomocą wyrzutni strzelił do niego. Bez niej nie może samodzielnie latać i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla której zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. Charakter Smok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i mądry. Naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Ma także niesamowicie rozwiniętą mimikę twarzy - głównie oczu oraz uszu. Szczerbatek jest lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, w razie którego wykazuje się walecznością i agresją. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak np. u Hakokła - lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Dodatkowo, kilka razy jesteśmy świadkami śmiechu Szczerbatka - jest to głęboki, gardłowy pomruk wydobywający się z otwartej paszczy. Zdolności *'Inteligencja': smok jest niezwykle inteligentny i rozumie wszystko niemal tak, jak człowiek. Chociaż sam nie potrafi rozmawiać, rozumie to, co się do niego mówi. Jednocześnie pełni funkcję swoistego przywódcy wśród smoków, które darzą go szacunkiem i słuchają, a jednocześnie boją się go. Szczerbatek posiada także zdolność do strategicznego myślenia, nie tylko zwyczajnej walki - wiedział, w jaki sposób zaatakować Wikingów, by ich unieszkodliwić (podczas ataku na Berk swoim ogniem celował w katapulty), a razem ze swoim jeźdźcem Czkawką opracowali strategię pokonania olbrzymiej Czerwonej Śmierci. Gdy został złapany i uwięziony przez Łupieżców, udawał nieprzytomnego, by oprawcy go uwolnili, po czym wydostał się z pułapki i uciekł. Wreszcie, jako jedyny smok, Szczerbatek wykazuje się kreatywnością i samodzielną twórczością, na przykład kiedy chwycił pień drzewa i zaczął rysować nim różne kształty na piasku. *'Lojalność': pierwszy wytresowany przez człowieka smok okazuje ogromne przywiązanie do swojego jeźdźca. Pozostaje wobec niego zawsze wierny i obecny, by w razie potrzeby pomóc mu albo go uratować. Podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią ocalił życie Czkawki, nurkując w ogień i osłaniając chłopca swoim ciałem, by nie spłonął. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun smok skoczył do wody, by wyłowić nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Szczerbatek również dzieli się swoimi emocjami z przyjacielem i sam go pociesza. *'Gestykulacja': bardzo ważną rolę w wyglądzie smoka pełnią jego uszy oraz kocie oczy. Są one podstawową formą komunikacji niewerbalnej, dzięki nim smok potrafi bardzo wyraźnie gestykulować i wyrażać swoje emocje. Gdy uszy smoka są uniesione ku górze, zaś oczy szeroko otwarte, a źrenice rozszerzone, oznacza to, że smok jest zadowolony. Opuszczone uszy, zmrużone oczy, zwężone źrenice i często także wyszczerzone zęby wyrażają strach lub wściekłość. Z kolei szeroko otwarte oczy z opuszczonymi uszami mogą oznaczać zainteresowanie. *'Latanie': jako przedstawiciel gatunku Nocnej Furii, smok zdaje się być najszybszym i najzwinniejszym zwierzęciem podbijającym niebo. W książce The Art of How To Train Your Dragon zostało ujawnione, że smok ten potrafi osiągać prędkość ponad stu mil na godzinę (czyli ponad 160 kilometrów na godzinę). Szczerbatek przez swoje dotychczasowe życie latał sam, jako dzikie zwierzę, jednak po schwytaniu przez Czkawkę był zależny od jeźdźca i swojego sztucznego ogona, jednak w filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 ma już ogon, który pozwala mu również na samodzielne szybowanie. Szczerbatek jest jedynym znanym smokiem, który potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W powietrzu, potrafi wykonywać zwinne piruety, pikować ku ziemi w ogromną prędkością lub po prostu swobodnie opadać, a także szybować, bez konieczności machania skrzydłami, dzięki dużej ich powierzchni w stosunku do reszty ciała. Dzięki swojej zwinności, Szczerbatek jest również w stanie uniknąć kilkunastu wyrzuconych w jego stronę sieci naraz (jak pokazane jest w zwiastunie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2) *'Poruszanie się' po ziemi: oprócz ogromnych prędkości rozwijanych w powietrzu, Szczerbatek potrafi też niezwykle zwinnie poruszać się po ziemi. Gdy biega, jego ciało przypomina czarną, przesuwającą się falę. Biega bezszelestnie i szybko, dorównując prędkością nawet Speed Stingerom. *'Siła': Szczerbatek waży około 3 000 funtów. Jego ogromna siła przejawia się między innymi w umiejętności gwałtownego poderwania się do lotu, mając na grzbiecie Czkawkę i Stoicka. Przez cały dzień potrafi latać nad wyspą z wodzem na grzbiecie, wykonując ciężką, wręcz wyczerpującą pracę, polegającą na dźwiganiu beczek i różnego rodzaju sprzętów. Oprócz tego, siła smoka okazuje się być niezwykle istotna w walce z innymi smokami. Szczerbatek potrafi obronić się przed większymi od siebie zwierzętami, np. Koszmarem Ponocnikiem czy Szepczącą Śmiercią, a także odrzucić je za pomocą samych swoich łap. Również skrzydła smoka są potężne, mogą powalić Sztukamięs lub kilka Wikingów na raz. Ogonem może odrzucić Wikinga na niedużą odległość. *'Chowane zęby': od umiejętności ukrywania swoich zębów Szczerbatek dostał swoje imię. Kiedy nie są potrzebne lub gdy smok chce zdezorientować przeciwnika, może schować swoje zęby. *'Zmysły': Szczerbatek ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, głównie słuchu oraz wzroku. Jest w stanie usłyszeć wołanie o pomoc Czkawki z odległości kilku kilometrów. Jego wyczulony słuch pozwala mu na korzystanie ze zdolności echolokacji (patrz niżej). Dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi jest w stanie doskonale widzieć w nocy oraz w ciemnych jaskiniach. *'Strzał plazmą:' Szczerbatek jest w stanie ziać kilkoma typami ognia. Najpopularniejszym jest strzał plazmą, czyli zionięcie potężną kulą eksplodującej plazmy. Najczęściej atakuje z rozwiniętej w powietrzu ogromnej prędkości (lub pikując), dzięki czemu strzał jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Smok może także strzelać mniej niebezpiecznym ogniem, który ma na celu jedynie odstraszenie zbliżającego się nieprzyjaciela albo odrzucenie jakiegoś przedmiotu. *'Wielokrotny strzał': Czkawka nauczył swojego smoka sztuczki, polegającej na obracaniu się w powietrzu podczas lotu niczym korkociąg i jednoczesnym strzelaniu ogniem, kilka razy pod rząd. Dzięki tej umiejętności razem zdołali spalić i zatopić statek Łupieżców. *'thumb|270px|Echolokacja w jaskiniEcholokacja': po raz pierwszy użyta przez smoka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną, echolokacja pozwala mu na poruszanie się w zupełnych ciemnościach dzięki fali dźwiękowej, nadanej przez smoka i odbijającej się od przeszkód na drodze. *'Ślina': jak okazuje się w odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz, ślina Szczerbatka ma właściwości lecznicze, gdyż wyleczyła język Sączysmarka, gdy ten zjadł trujące jagody. Wiadomo również, że ślina Szczerbatka nie spiera się z odzieży. *'Pływanie': Szczerbatek potrafi nurkować na głębokość kilku metrów i wstrzymać oddech na kilkadziesiąt sekund (prawdopodobnie dłużej, ponieważ gdy Czkawka stracił przytomność, chcąc uwolnić smoka pod wodą, Szczerbatek jeszcze przez jakiś czas wciąż był przytomny). *'thumb|272px|Podwójne kolce SzczerbatkaKlaskanie szpikulcami:' Valka, doskonale znająca smoki, pokazała Czkawce i samemu Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania części szpikulców na grzbiecie na dwie części i klaskania nimi. Historia ''Jak Wytresować Smoka Smok pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na Wyspę Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną płetwę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. 250px|left Czkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do księgi smoków. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Gdy drugim razem przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się noża, który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnoręcznie robi ruchomy ogon z brązowego materiału i metalowego rusztowania.thumb|Pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka Ponownie udaje się do doliny, żeby przyczepić smokowi brakującą część ogona. Przynosi mu duży kosz pełen ryb, by zająć jego uwagę. Zaniepokojony smok po chwili zrywa się do lotu, w czasie którego Czkawka testuje nowy ogon. Wynalazek się sprawdza. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla swojego już smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawka thumb|left|Pierwszy wspólny lotuczy się manewrowania swoją częścią ogona. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych Wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją, by nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, góry, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem Szczerbatek ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje reszta wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia Wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, Sączysmark z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z Gronkielem. thumb|Drugi ogon Szczerbatka Wielki smok, sprowokowany atakiem Nocnej Furii, zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - jedną nogę. W ramach podziękowania Pyskacz robi dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce podczas święta Snoggletog w wiosce Berk wszystkie smoki uciekają z wyspy.Wszystkie, oprócz Szczerbatka, który nie może sam latać. Podczas wspólnego lotu przyjaciele natykają thumb|left|194px|Trzeci ogon Szczerbatkasię na stado smoków, lecących w tym samym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie smoków. W ramach prezentu świątecznego Czkawka robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Jak się okazuje, nie poleciał tam, gdzie pozostałe smoki - na Smoczą Wyspę. Po kilku dniach Szczerbatek wraca wraz z pozostałymi smokami, niosąc w pysku hełm Czkawki. Później Szczerbatek nie chciał już nowego ogona i chciał odzyskać stary ogon. Jeźdźcy Smoków Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków oraz rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, Szczerbatek pomaga Czkawce łagodzić spory między smokami i zaprowadzać spokój w wiosce Berk. W odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia, Szczerbatek był gotów walczyć z rozwścieczonym Hakokłem, dopóki nad sytuacją nie zapanował Pyskacz. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy Czkawka ściga się z Astrid na grzbiecie Szczerbatka - ześlizgują się po stoku góry lodowej. Jednak w pewnym momencie, kiedy z tyłu goni ich lawina, Czkawka chce poderwać smoka do lotu, lecz okazuje się, że jego sztuczny ogon przymarzł. Przyjaciele lądują w lodowej jaskini. Później Szczerbatek pragnie zachęcić zwierzęta hodowlane do zaufania smokom, jednak bezskutecznie. Udaje się to dopiero podczas zamieci śnieżnej, kiedy Szczerbatek zachęca młodą owcę, by dołączyła do zgromadzonych przy ogniu Wikingów. W odcinku Okrutna parka do wioski Berk trafia młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang, o imieniu Płomień. Czkawka postanawia zaopiekować się smoczątkiem, które stało się nieznośne dla Szczerbatka. Zjadało jego kolację i okupowało jego legowisko. Szczerbatek bardzo szybko stał się zazdrosny, lecz jednocześnie wyczuwał nadchodzące ze strony matki Płomienia zagrożenie. Usiłował uświadomić je swojemu jeźdźcowi, dziwnie się zachowując. Czkawka nie chciał słuchać swojego smoka i wysłał go do Zatoczki, gdzie go zostawił, by nie przynosił zagrożenia Płomieniowi. Kiedy w końcu Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, wrócił do Szczerbatka, i wspólnymi siłami przechytrzyli matkę Płomienia. Sam smoczek wrócił do domu. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, Szczerbatek był podejrzewany o podpalenie zbrojowni. W tym samym czasie wiele smoków podejrzewano o sianie spustoszenia w wiosce. W końcu Szczerbatek i Czkawka, podobnie jak inni jeźdźcy, stanęli przed smutną koniecznością rozstania się, gdyż Pleśniak zażądał pozbycia się wszystkich smoków z wioski. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy, Szczerbatek starał się pilnować pozostałych smoków i przywoływać je do porządku, gdy się sprzeczały, jednocześnie z utęsknieniem wypatrując swojego jeźdźca. W końcu razem z Czkawką wracają na Berk, by obronić wyspę przed atakiem Łupieżców. W odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick Ważki postanowił zdobyć i wytresować własnego smoka. Jednak z braku wierzchowca, początkowo do ćwiczeń wykorzystywał Szczerbatka. Smok miał duże trudności z utrzymaniem wodza na swoim grzbiecie i prawidłowym lataniem, jednak po jakimś czasie przywykł. Wódz wykorzystywał smoka do rozmaitych czynności w wiosce, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wracał do domu smutny i wyczerpany. W pewnym momencie ukrył się, nie chcąc już latać z wodzem. W odcinku Krótka historia pewnego portretu, Szczerbatek z Czkawką oraz pozostali jeźdźcy wybrali się na wyprawę poszukiwania skarbu. W ostatecznym momencie Szczerbatek jako jedyny towarzyszył jeźdźcowi w podziemnej jaskini, gdzie razem zostali uwięzieni. W odcinku Festiwal Roztopów, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wzięli udział w konkursie, w którym razem zdołali wyrównać poziom z Sączysmarkiem. W finale znalazł się on z Hakokłem przeciwko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi. W ostatniej rozgrywce, polegającej na jak najszybszym pokonaniu trasy wyścigu na grzbiecie smoka, wyraźnie wygrywał Czkawka, dzięki umiejętnościom Szczerbatka. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun, Wikingowie, pod wpływem Pleśniaka byli przekonani, że bóg Thor zesłał na Berk burzę z piorunami, by wyrazić swoje oburzenie wobec tresowania smoków. Podejrzenia były tym bardziej uzasadnione, że gdzie pojawiał się Szczerbatek, tam po chwili uderzał piorun. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem zmuszeni byli uciec z wyspy i ratować życie Szczerbatka, jednak podczas lotu metalowy ogon został uszkodzony. Wikingowie dopadli Szczerbatka i uwięzili go, chcąc go zgładzić, jednak Czkawka udowodnił im, że pioruny uderzają tam, gdzie jest metal. Gdy sam został porażony, Szczerbatek uwolnił się w pułapki i zanurkował do wody, by ratować swojego przyjaciela. W odcinku Co kryją smoki? wioskę Berk atakuje dziki Szeptozgon, który, jak się okazało, przed laty miał konflikt ze Szczerbatkiem. Rozwścieczony smok przestał być posłuszny swojemu jeźdźcowi, chcąc odnaleźć dzikiego Szeptozgona i zemścić się na nim. Ilekroć Czkawka chciał go uspokoić i do niego dołączyć, smok warczał na niego i uciekał. W końcu, gdy Szczerbatek został uwięziony na skalnym urwisku, z którego nie mógł uciec, atakowany przez Szeptozgona, zanurkował ku ziemi, by złapać spadającego Czkawkę. Przyjaciele z powrotem połączyli się i razem przegonili smoka. W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, Czkawka uczył swojego smoka komend, między innymi "strzał plazmą", "gotowość bojowa", a później także "uśmiech". Kiedy Dagur Szalony przybył na Berk, smok bez poblemu rozumiał komendę, by został na swoim miejscu i się nie ujawniał. W odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz Szczerbatek, ratując swojego pana przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego, który dusił Czkawkę. W efekcie zapada na chorobę eel pox (brak polskiego tłumaczenia). Do jej objawów należy wyostrzony słuch, zniekształcony wzrok i nieopanowane, potężne splunięcia ogniem o nieograniczonej ich liczbie. Ponieważ widział bardzo zniekształconą twarz Czkawki, przestraszył się i uciekł do lasu, gdzie zniszczył jego znaczną część. Z choroby wyleczyło go antidotum przygotowane przez Śledzika. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Jesteśmy rodziną, Szczerbatek sprawiał wrażenie samotnego, podczas gdy inne smoki miały swoich dzikich towarzyszy. W starych notatkach Borka Pechowca Czkawka znalazł informacje o rzekomych innych Nocnych Furiach, zamieszkujących Wyspę Nocy. Szczęśliwy, jednak nieco onieśmielony Szczerbatek wyrusza z Czkawką na tajną misję odnalezienia wyspy, a tym samym innych Nocnych Furii. Okazuje się jednak, że notatki były pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta Perfidnego - Szczerbatek zostaje schwytany i uwięziony, podobnie jak jego jeździec. Jednak udaje mu się wydostać, udając nieprzytomnego i usypiając czujność strażników. Później razem ze swoim jeźdźcem uciekają z powrotem na Berk, gdzie smok zdaje się być smutny, że Wyspa Nocy okazała się oszustwem. Sezon kończy się sceną, w której Szczerbatek i Czkawka razem lecą nad oceanem, obiecując sobie, że wspólnie stawią czoła nadchodzącym bitwom. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać Szczerbatek wydawał się bardzo niepocieszony, gdy Stoick Ważki wydał zakaz lotów na smokach. W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo, gdy Sztukamięs niechcący "porwała" Czkawkę, Szczerbatek pozwolił dosiąść się Śledzikowi. W odcinku Noc i Wrzask, Szczerbatek wraz z pozostałymi smokami pozostają w jaskini pod opieką Meczyka. Szczerbatek jednak chce się wymknąć i ratować swojego jeźdźca. Kiedy Mieczyk zasypia, wszystkie smoki uciekają do lasu. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje odnaleziony przez Dagura, który poluje na Nocną Furię, po jakimś czasie Czkawka ujawnia prawdę na temat tresowania smoków. Dagur powala smoka, ten jednak zostaje uwolniony przez Czkawkę i razem uciekają. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką sprawdzają tunele pod Berk i odkrywają jaja Szeptozgonów. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglizdy '' Szczerbatek z Czkawką ukrywają się przed Astrid, która ćwiczy odnajdywanie i łapanie wroga. Szczerbatek wlatuje do jaskini, w której chowa Czkawkę i otacza się skrzydłami, dzięki czemu jest zupełnie niewidoczny i ucieka Wichurze. Później, gdy Czkawka i Sączysmark zostają zaatakowani przez Królową Ognioglizd, Szczerbatek wiezie ich na swoim grzbiecie. W odcinku ''Zemsta, Szczerbatek jako jedyny nadaje się, by polecieć nocą do miejsca, w którym grasuje Marazmor, ponieważ ma ciemną skórę, doskonale maskującą się w ciemności. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek wypija wodę z rzeki, w której żyją świecące algi, i sam zaczyna świecić błękitnym kolorem. W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt, Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką latają po różnych wyspach Archipelagu, częściowo lub całkowicie zatopionych przez Krzykozgona. W pewnym momencie spod ziemi wyskakuje Krzykozgon, w porównaniu do któego Szczerbatek jest jeszcze mniejszy niż poprzednim razem, bowiem smok urósł. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu Szczerbatek pojawia się, kiedy wraz z Czkawką przybywają do lasu na pomoc Mieczykowi. Kiedy pojawia się Płomień, Szczerbatek przypomina sobie o dawnym konflikcie między nimi ryczy na Tajfumeranga. Na końcu odcinka Szczerbatek u boku dorosłego Płomienia powstrzymują ogień w lesie dzięki machaniem skrzydłami, a potem wszyscy, czyli Mieczyk, Czkawka, Jot i Wym oraz Szczerbatek wracają na grzbiecie starego znajomego do Berk. W dwóch odcinkach pt. View to a Skrill jeźdźcy smoków znajdują bryłę lodu, w której uwięziony jest Wandersmok. Kiedy smok ucieka z Akademii, Czkawka na grzbiecie Szczerbatka gonią go wśród chmur. Tymczasem Dagur Szalony pragnie po raz kolejny schwytać Nocną Furię. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem walczą przeciwko wodzowi Berserków i walczącego po jego stronie Wandersmoka. W odcinku A Tale of Two Dragons Szczerbatek, podobnie jak inne smoki (prócz Sztukamięs), uległ odurzającemu działaniu smoczego korzenia i stał się bardzo agresywny. W odcinku The Eel Effect wraz z Czkawką trafił na Wyspę Węgorzy i, ratując Czkawkę przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego. Zapadł na wywołaną rybą chorobę, przez którą miał zniekształcony wzrok i wyostrzony słuch, a oprócz tego potrafił ziać potężnymi, czerwonymi, eksplodującymi kulami ognia, bez ograniczonej liczby splunięć. Czkawka nie był w stanie opanować smoka, i siłą zmusza go do wypicia antudotum. Po chwili choroba znika i Szczerbatek powraca do normalności. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Ogon Szczerbatka w JWS2W filmowym sequelu "Jak wytresować smoka" Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką i jego przyjaciółmi odkryje nieznane zakątki ich wyspy oraz jej okolic. Poznają nowych smoczych jeźdźców, nowe gatunki smoków i przeżyją wspaniałe przygody. Będą także musieli obronić swój dom przed zagrożeniem, jakie niesie ze sobą rywalizacja o władzę i terytorium... Wiadomo także, że Szczerbatek otrzyma nowy ogon, który będzie posiadał więcej funkcji oraz dzięki któremu będzie mógł latać samodzielnie. W drugiej części filmu okaże się również, że kolce na grzbiecie Szczerbatka mogą się rozdzielać i z powrotem łączyć. W grach Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Szczerbatek (ponieważ nie istnieje żadna inna Nocna Furia) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je ryby. School of Dragons Szczerbatek, gdziekolwiek jest obecny, swoi albo siedzi u boku Czkawki. Można go odnaleźć obok Twierdzy w miejscu Berk, obok wieży z grą Flight Club. Relacje Czkawka thumb|left|260pxSzczerbatek i Czkawka poznali się w niezbyt przyjemnych okolicznościach. Czkawka, chcąc udowodnić swoją wartość, postanowił upolować Nocną Furię, najgroźniejszego smoka. Spełnił swoje postanowienie i powalił swojego smoka, którego później szukał. Gdy go odnalazł i sądził, że smok jest martwy, ten akurat poruszył się, a przerażony chłopak odsunął się. Gdy Czkawka miał już zabijać smoka, powstrzymał się. Jak później mówił, nie zabił go, bowiem w jego oczach zobaczył własny strach. Jak Czkawka ulitował się nad smokiem, tak samo smok tylko zaryczał, po czym oddalił się, nie krzywdząc chłopaka. Szczerbatek potrzebował bardzo dużo czasu, by zaufać Czkawce, i nawet gdy w końcu dał się dotknąć, jeszcze długi czas zachowywał ostrożność i miał ograniczone zaufanie wobec swojego jeźdźca. Podczas swojego pierwszego lotu przyjaciele wzajemnie ocalili swoje życie, gdy Czkawka zgubił ściągawkę, niezbędną do manewrowania sztucznym ogonem. Czkawka musiał polegać na własnej pamięci, bowiem wlatując między skały, ryzykował życie swoje i Szczerbatka. Później Szczerbatek wielokrotnie ratował życie swojego jeźdźca, któremu już w pełni zaufał, sam ryzykując własną wolność i życie. Ujawnił się Wikingom, ratując Czkawkę przed Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. thumb|238px Późniejsze relacje Czkawki i Szczerbatka opierają się na niezwykle zgranej współpracy, łączeniu się w jeden organizm myślący jednym torem i, oczywiście, wzajemnym zaufaniu. Do ich ulubionych czynności należą częste, wspólne loty, zarówno służące zwykłym podróżom i odkrywaniu nowych lądów, jak i zwyczajnej rozrywce. Stoick Ważki Przez bardzo długi czas Stoick był wrogiem dla Szczerbatka, jako że wódz prowadził politykę wojny z całą rasą smoków. Do pierwszego spotkania Nocnej Furii ze Stoickiem doszło, gdy smok ratował swojego jeźdźca przed wściekłym Hakokłem na arenie. Widząc oswojonego smoka, Stoick natychmiast rzucił się do walki ze Szczerbatkiem, jednak o ile bez problemu mógł powalić każdą bestię, o tyle Szczerbatek okazał się silniejszy od niego. Czkawka powstrzymał Szczerbatka przed zabiciem wodza, który wykorzystał tą chwilę i uwięził smoka, którego wykorzystał do odnalezienia Smoczego Leża. Stoick był negatywnie nastawiony do smoka, uważał go za demona, który zjawił się na Berk po to, by siać spustoszenie. Trzymał go uwięzionego aż do momentu, w którym Czerwona Śmierć zniszczyła statki, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wpadł, uwięziony, do wody. Gdy Stoick w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że smoki mogą okazać się pomocne w pokonaniu ogromnego potwora, sam skoczył do wody i uratował Szczerbatka, który następnie wyłowił mężczyznę z wody. Gdy Stoick myślał, że jego syn nie żyje, przeprosił Szczerbatka i położył rękę na jego pysku. Od tej pory ich relacje układają się znacznie lepiej. W serialu, w odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick trenował ujeżdżanie smoków właśnie na Szczerbatku. Chociaż smok był przemęczony i smutny, był bezwzględnie posłuszny wodzowi, jednak bał się pokazywać mu na oczy. Astrid Hofferson thumb|left|260px|Astrid i SzczerbatekPodobnie jak w przypadku Stoicka, również Astrid była nastawiona do wszystkich smoków negatywnie. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Szczerbatka, przeraziła się go i zaczęła uciekać, gdy jednak smok ją dogonił, wyjęła topór i była gotowa walczyć. Nie mogła uwierzyć w więź, jaka połączyła Czkawkę i jego smoka, i chciała donieść na nich wodzowi. W drodze została jednak schwytana przez lecącego Szczerbatka, zaś Czkawka usiłował przekonać ją, by pozwoliła sobie coś pokazać. Szczerbatek okazywał szczerą wściekłość wobec dziewczyny, w ramach zemsty zaczął bardzo chaotycznie latać. Po chwili jednak uspokoił się i cała trójka odbyła spokojny i przyjemny lot, podczas którego Astrid zmieniła swoje nastawienie wobec smoków i samego Szczerbatka. Stała się ich przyjaciółką. Szeptozgon thumb|255px|Szczerbatek i Szeptozgon podczas walki Szeptozgon o nieznanym imieniu jest jednym z największych wrogów Szczerbatka, z którymi smok prawdopodobnie miał do czynienia jeszcze zanim został wytresowany. Kiedy Szeptozgon przybył na Berk, rozglądał się właśnie za Szczerbatkiem, a gdy w końcu go odnalazł, między smokami odbyła się zaciekła walka. Szeptozgon uciekł, zaś Szczerbatek podążył jego tropem. Był tak pochłonięty pragnieniem zemsty, że przestał zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie, między innymi na własnego jeźdźca, Czkawkę. Błądził po lesie, szukając śladów smoka. Ilekroć wrogowie spotykali się, a jeźdźcy smoków pragnęli pomóc Szczerbatkowi, on warczał na nich, odrzucał i uciekał, by walczyć ze smokiem. Na skórze Szeptozgona widać było ślady zębów Nocnej Furii, co zauważył Śledzik. Gdy Szczerbatek znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, pozwolił Czkawce sobie pomóc. Wspólnymi siłami w końcu przegonili smoka z wyspy, zaś Szczerbatek z powrotem stał się dostępny dla swoich przyjaciół. Płomień thumb|left|260px|Dorosły Płomień i SzczerbatekOdkąd tylko młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang pojawił się na Berk, został znienawidzony przez Szczerbatka. Smok był zazdrosny, bowiem całą swoją uwagę Czkawka skupił na pisklęciu, którym musiał się zaopiekować i którego badał. Płomień zjadał Szczerbatkowi kolację i zajmował jego legowisko, dlatego Nocna Furia stała się smutna i agresywna wobec swojego jeźdźca. Jednak Szczerbatek jako jedyny, do czasu, zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia ze strony matki Płomienia i usiłował przekazać swoje obawy Czkawce, który jednak nie chciał go słuchać. Relacje Szczerbatka z Płomieniem pozostały naznaczone wrogością, bo nawet wówczas, gdy smok był już dorosły i spotkał się po około roku ze Szczerbatkiem, obaj odnosili się do siebie z wrogością. Hakokieł Pierwszą styczność ze sobą Szczerbatek i Hakokieł mieli na Arenie, na której z Ponocnikiem walczył Czkawka. Ponieważ Nocna Furia jest typem samotnika, w naturze prawdopodobnie unikałaby obecności innych smoków, nie wiadomo więc, czy konflikt między Hakokłem a Szczerbatkiem wynika wyłącznie z faktu, iż ratował Czkawkę, czy również z powodu naturalnej wrogości między smokami. Walczyli ze sobą zaciekle i wyraźnie zaznaczała się przewaga Szczerbatka nad Hakokłem, który przestraszył się i uciekł. Późniejsze relacje między smokami, gdy zwierzęta zostały już wytresowane, można określić jako neutralne. Valka Odkąd Czkawka i Szczerbatek poznają tajemnicę Valki i ratowanych przez nią smoków, Szczerbatek, podobnie jak wszyscy przedstawiciele smoczej rasy, ma z kobietą doskonały kontakt. Zna ona bowiem zwyczaje i zachowania smoków, potrafi się z nimi idealnie porozumiewać, zwłaszcza niewerbalnie, zna ich czułe punkty. Dzięki temu sam Szczerbatek odkrył tajemnicę swoich szpikulców na grzbiecie, które po dotknięciu smoka w tył głowy rozkładają się. Cloudjumper thumb|156pxKiedy Czkawka i jego smok poznają nowego mistrza smoczej tresury, Valkę, jej wierzchowiec o imiemiu Cloudjumper staje się tak samo wielkim autorytetem dla Szczerbatka, jak matka dla chłopca. Nocna Furia podziwia swojego wielkiego, mądrego towarzysza i lubi spędzać z nim czas, głównie po to, by zaimponować smokowi. Cloudjumper jednak traktuje go z wyższością i często nie zwraca na niego uwagi, lub po prostu patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem. Ciekawostki *Szczerbatek jest jedyną Nocną Furią kiedykolwiek widzianą na wyspie Berk, co pozwala przypuszczać, że jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem gatunku lub że gatunek zamieszkuje tereny bardzo odległe od archipelagu, do którego należy Berk. *Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa lub kota. *Był pierwszym smokiem, jaki został wytresowany w Berk. *Często zachowuje się jak człowiek. *Wizerunek Szczerbatka stanowi logo Smoczej Akademii, a także jest obecny na tarczy Czkawki. *Jako wytresowany smok, Szczerbatek zmienił swój naturalny tryb życia. Jako dziki smok, nocą był aktywny i polował, podczas gdy w dzień odsypiał. Gdy został udomowiony, jego tryb dostosował się do życia Wikingów - śpi w nocy, zaś aktywny jest w dzień. Zobacz też |-|Galeria= Czkawka.szczerbaty.png Pierwszy.lot.jpg Szczerbatek.jpg Szczerbaty.jpg Ogon.jpg|ogon Szczerbatka Ogon3.jpg Toth x11.JPG Toth x10.JPG Toth x8.JPG Toth x7.JPG Toth x6.JPG Toth x5.JPG Toth x4.JPG Toth x3.JPG Toth x1.JPG tnf 1.JPG tnf 2.JPG tnf 3.JPG Bezzęb2.jpg tnf 5.JPG tnf 6.JPG tnf 7.JPG tnf 8.JPG 185px-Furi.jpg Toothless-night-fury-11265329-544-273.jpg jws27.png jws28.png jws29.png vg.jpg tnt24.info_Jak_Wytresowa_Smoka_-_How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2010_DVDSCR_XviD_ENG_.mid_989__81338.jpeg Uśmiech prosze.jpg kotośtumasłabenerwy;3.jpg uśmiech1.jpg ce61bdfb2d7529fb204e59503883d641.jpg Toothles.png vdssss.jpg nhg.jpg Tumblr mn3baa6aQD1rgx1dyo2 500.png demin.jpg images1.jpg pobrane45.jpg How to train your dragon screencap toothless by sdk2k9-d5ggfl5.jpg Szczerbatek i Ryby.gif Tumblr n13ky763iP1rrecxqo1 500.gif Tumblr mp733q7snY1rgx1dyo7 250.gif How-to-train-your-dragon10101.jpg Trust-01.gif Vs.gif 21 87229268.jpg SZC.jpg SZCZE.jpg SZCZERBA.jpg szcerbatek.png Sweet ^^.jpg tnf 20.JPG Ogon2.png tnf 40.JPG jws3.png jws4.png jws5.png vsdvsdv.jpg Gift14.jpg images123.jpg The screen 2.JPG Tumblr m9t4hlwqXs1r0bhb0o1 500.png Snog 2.JPG Szczerbatek krzykozgon1.jpg Gothiandtoothless.jpeg Toothless.jpg tnf 9.JPG tnf 10.JPG tnf 11.JPG tnf 12.JPG tnf 13.JPG tnf 14.JPG tnf 15.JPG tnf 16.JPG tnf 17.JPG tnf 18.JPG tnf 19.JPG tnf 21.JPG tnf 22.JPG tnf 23.JPG tnf 24.JPG tnf 25.JPG tnf 27.JPG tnf 29.JPG tnf 30.JPG tnf 31.JPG tnf 32.JPG tnf 33.JPG tnf 34.JPG tnf 35.JPG tnf 36.JPG tnf 37.JPG tnf 38.JPG tnf 39.JPG tnf 41.JPG tnf 42.JPG tnf 43.JPG tnf 28.JPG Mtl 8.JPG jws72.png szczerbek2.png Jws224.png Smoki.jpg SCS.png Tumblr miabw9fwC71qep75mo2 r1 500 (1).gif 640px-GLOWINGTOOTHLESS!.png Jws267.png Jws266.png Jws263.png Jws256.png Ep101.szczerbatek6.jpg Ep101.szczerbatek5.jpg Ep101.szczerbatek3.jpg Jws302.png Jws298.png Jws296.png Jws294.png Jws289.png Jws288.png Jws286.png Jws284.png Jws310.png Jws337.png Jws334.png Jws322.png Jws318.png Jws399.png Jws397.png Jws395.png Xpxa 6.JPG Jws441.png Jws433.png Zdjęcie0226.jpg Zdjęcie0229.jpg Zdjęcie0228.jpg Zdjęcie0231.jpg Zdjęcie0230.jpg Zdjęcie0235.jpg Zdjęcie0234.jpg Zdjęcie0233.jpg Zdjęcie0232.jpg Zdjęcie0239.jpg Zdjęcie0238.jpg Zdjęcie0236.jpg Jws577.png Jws568.png Repi 5.JPG images 2.jpg Zdjęcie0219.jpg Jws798.png Jws793.png Jws790.png Jws778.png Jws775.png Jws769.png Facebook2.jpg|Co się mi stało? Toothless 20 by iceofwaterflock-d3ldncj.png The Eel Effect.PNG Jws905.png Jws894.png Jws933.png Jws928.png Jws920.png Jws916.png Jws915.png Jws1054.png Jws1053.png Jws1033.png Jws1031.png Jws1024.png Jws1017.png dsw.jpg Jws998.png Jws965.png Jws956.png Jws955.png Jws949.png Jws944.png Jws1127.png Jws1122.png Jws1181.png Jws1174.png Jws1165.png Jws1164.png Jws1144.png Tumblr n162rwNXgf1rgx1dyo2 250.gif Tumblr n162rwNXgf1rgx1dyo3 250.gif Tumblr n0ugjoxcT71s7vpl4o4 500.gif Tumblr n0l7mqMAGT1s7vpl4o3 500.gif Tumblr n0ugjoxcT71s7vpl4o5 500.gif Bing bam boom.PNG Jws1213.png Jws1209.png Jws1205.png Jws1192.png Jws1191.png Jęzor.jpg Jws1260.png Mniam.gif Jws1315.png Jws1308.png 25444.jpg Jws1277.png Cast Out (part2) 97.png Cast Out (part2) 92.png Cast Out (part2) 48.png Cast Out (part2) 28.png Cast Out (part2) 21.png Cast Out (part2) 15.png Cast Out (part2) 10.png Alstd 14.JPG Ppim a1.JPG|Mistrz drugiego planu,Szczerbatek. Cast Out (part2) 103.png Cast Out (part2) 99.png Cast Out (part2) 91.png Cast Out (part2) 83.png Cast Out (part2) 79.png Cast Out (part2) 47.png Cast Out (part2) 22.png Cast Out (part2) 31.png Cast Out (part2) 45.png Cast Out (part2) 76.png Cast Out (part2) 104.png Cast Out (part2) 11.png 1 (54).jpg Tnf 26.JPG Szczerb 3.jpg Tumblr n04dgc5FTt1rgx1dyo2 r1 250.gif jws626.png Dragons riders of berk by mr lord shen fan 2k9-d5o8lwt.gif Tumblr mtrdkex0gB1r41vdgo1 500.gif Siodłop2.JPG Siodło2.JPG Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg Jws21.png Picture7.png Image 5.JPG T 6.JPG T 5.JPG T 3.JPG T 2.JPG Starszy szczerbek.jpg Zly szczerbek.jpg Foch.jpg Jws44.png szczerbek4.jpg 640px-Dragons6.jpg 640px-Dragons15.jpg images1234.jpg szeeerbattttyyyy.jpg dragon_toothless_gallery_01.jpg 524537 487342834721714 984173065 n.png Timbies.jpg Dra2.jpg Tumblr_my1rlnNMRQ1qfolr2o1_500.gif explore_feat_mod1.jpg Czkawka i Szczerbatek JWS 2 Clip.gif Jws2 trailer 7.gif Czkawka4.jpg Ta fajna scenkaa.jpg Bez tytułu2.png JWS2 trailer 2 (10).png JWS2 trailer 2 (2).png Czkawka1.png CziSz.png CziSz1.png szcz.png szcz1.png szcz2.png szcz3.png dfghj.png es.png gfgf.png sas.png Toothless.valka.smole.jpg szcz4.png słodkość.png Tumblr n54ygpuZRy1salhhgo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5fj5bTKUo1qiu7yxo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo2 500.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo1 500.gif Tumblr n5s963GNQT1rzzqebo3 500.gif Tumblr n5zb46GC431t4wx8uo1 500.gif Tumblr n5zb46GC431t4wx8uo2 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo3 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo2 500.gif Tumblr n60y8bQBNT1t4wx8uo1 500.gif Tumblr n5wjsiPr9i1rhmu29o1 r1 500.gif szczerbek idzie na dwóch nogach.gif Tumblr n61sqstS8y1rhmu29o1 500.gif Tumblr n619bbfGJu1t4wx8uo1 400.jpg Tumblr n619bbfGJu1t4wx8uo2 500.jpg Tumblr n5m21qlI6F1rgx1dyo7 250.gif Tumblr n5kx60ng2i1sok0tuo5 500.gif Maskotka szczerbatek.jpg Toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-6.png Szczerbatek.SOD.png|Lot na Szczerbatku w grze School of Dragons Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-3.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-2.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-1.png DTV pkg cg toothless 01.png DTV cg toothless 05-1st image.png DTV cg toothless 04.png 968dfae689d0a58757d2ad74827e6673-d70hz68.png How-to-train-your-dragon-guide-1.png Toothlesss.png Toothless_glaring_vector_by_emeraldshapeshifter-d34mk9c.png Toothless_oil_painting_effect_by_xbox_ds_gameboy-d5okshk.png Tumblr_myjxhw5RlY1t58vq9o1_1280.png Tumblr mzrt78voVE1s8nquio1 500.png Tumblr_mwbkd1Xqo51rzzqebo1_r3_500.png Training toothless.png Wild Skies Toothless.jpg Jws2plakatpl.jpg Nocnaiczkawka.jpg Images szczerbatek.jpg Toothless_Concept3.jpg|Wczesny concept art Szczerbatka 371px-Toothless_Concept5.jpg|concept art Szczerbatka 310px-390px-Toothless_Concept2.jpg|concept art Szczerbatka 595px-Toothless_Concept_Art.png|concept art Szczerbatka Dragons.gif Dragons 2.gif school1.jpg|W School of Dragons Obrazki JWS2 (2).png Obrazki JWS2 (1).png HTTYD2 Mapa.jpg SZCZER.png Tumblr inline n4daqpy4u51salyiw.gif footer2.png|concept art jujbjjb.png Plakat JWS2-11.png Landingchar.png en:Toothless es::Chimuelo ru:Беззубик Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie